Quand il faut tout nettoyer
by Toundra
Summary: Quand une rencontre entre différentes personnes tourne drôle différemment... Harry ne s'attend réellement pas à ça...


**Quand il faut tout nettoyer**…  
**Auteur :** Toundra **Email :** toundra216 a hotmail .com 

**Origine :** Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

**Disclamer :** Même mon petit frère trouve que je suis trop cinglée pour avoir des persos dans ma poche… (Y sont pas à moah hein !)

**Genre :** Délire !

**Couples :** FW/ GW/ Zacharias Smith et tout plein d'autres personnes! À vous de trouver:-)

**Note :** Ahh ! Ça m'a carrément sauté aux yeux lors d'une (de mes nombreuses) lectures du tome 5 ! Alors, dans ma tête de perverses, voilà ce que ça donne !

* * *

Le bar peu fréquentable de la Tête de Sanglier s'animait comme jamais. Harry tentait d'expliquer d'une voix égale, sans aucune trace de colère à un certain Zacharias Smith qu'il avait fait des choses et qu'il avait à en montrer. Mais Smith ne voulait apparemment rien comprendre. Il fallut que les jumeaux Weasley en viennent aux menaces. Voyons ce que ça a donné. 

_Tu veux qu'on se charge de te laver les oreilles_ ? demanda George en sortant d'un des sacs de chez Zonko un long instrument de métal à l'aspect meurtrier.

_Ou n'importe quelle autre partie de ton corps, nous on n'est pas difficiles, on veut bien te coller ça où tu voudras,_ ajouta Fred.

Mais avant que Hermione ait pu calmer l'ambiance jusque là tendue, Zacharias s'exclama en appuyant bien sur les mots. En fait, il cherchait à combler un de ses fantasmes les plus profonds qui constituait à… heum… voyons ce que ça sera…

_Viens donc me le coller là où je pense ! Et le LE c'est pas ce machin truc-là ! C'est TON machin à toi !_

_Et oh…_ rétorqua Fred qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer et c'était pas à cause de la gêne, mais plutôt à cause d'une chaleur intense qu'il ressentait… heum… un peu plus bas chez sa personne. _On vient par deux nous autres_.

Hermione fut réellement rouge de gêne elle, mais Ginny vint lui tenir compagnie avec une certaine main droite posée là où c'est bien (enfin… dans notre pensée à nous. Pervers !). Quant à Ron, il se sentait particulièrement seul. Voilà pourquoi il s'approcha de Cho et de son amie, mais Harry, qui voulait pas rester en plan lui fit de gros yeux et s'approcha, la baguette dressée ( La vraie baguette. Celle en bois. Pas celle à laquelle vous avez pensé ! Heum. Peut-être en fin de compte. À voir.)

Fred s'approcha à pas de loup de Zacharias et lui ficha la main sous la robe tandis que George s'occupait de son frère. Smith commença à regretter son fantasme, mais d'une certaine manière, il en voulait plus. Voilà pourquoi il invita Ernie Macmillan à venir. Les mains de ce pauvre petit pervers le démangeaient. Voilà pourquoi il souleva à son tour la robe de ce cher Ernie et tâchait de l'exciter du mieux qu'il pouvait. George descendit rapidement les pantalons de son jumeau, le foutant ainsi à poil devant tout le monde.

Mais tout ce même monde se trouvait à peu près au même niveau. C'est à dire, au grand froid devant plusieurs adultes à qui il ne dérangeait pas de voir des adolescents sans vêtement. Ils ont dus faire ça dans leur jeune temps. On doit pas leur en vouloir de se passer la main sous la robe à eux aussi. C'est pour tout le monde cet période d'exhibitionnisme aigu.

_Continue Ginny_ ! murmura Hermione, mais malheureusement (ou heureusement faut le voir comme on veut) tout le monde l'entendit et on put voir une accélération sur certaine chose que je nommerai pas. Des oreilles trop chastes au rendez-vous.

George empoigna le long instrument qui lui servait (Là, penser à ce que vous voulez) et l'insinua entre les deux chairs blanches de Zacharias Smith, lui aussi tout nu. Fred ressentit une intense douleur alors que la main du pauvre fanstameur se resserrait sur son machin à lui ( Vous pouvez penser en tant que slashistes en puissance). Bientôt toute la douleur disparut puisque le plaisir monta et monta pour ne plus jamais redescendre. Fred dût se battre contre toute attente, contre les envies plus qu'entreprenante d'Ernie. Celui-ci qui était dangereusement dressé ( Pas la baguette de bois ce coup-ci. Ernie n'est pas fait en bois. J'espère en tout cas.) se rabattit sur Harry qui, gêné comme un pot pourri, se laissait guider par une Cho très excitée. Harry retint une exclamation alors que deux mains différentes s'activaient sur son sexe et qu'un organe assez gros merci s'insinuait en lui. Cho, encore plus énervée par l'acte loin d'être barbare d'Ernie s'activa encore plus, laissant errer sa main libre sur son sexe à elle.

Hermione se laissa aller entre les mains de Ginny, sûrement déniaisée par son petit ami du moment, Michael Corner. Alors que toute d'eux atteignaient leur apothéose (ça se dit ça, sûr ?), Harry se lâcha entre les doigts plus que ravis de Cho qui en jouit également. Ernie s'activa encore plus rapidement, pressé lui aussi par un désir poignant. Le jeune Potter put sentir la semence de son amant en lui et il en fut encore plus content.

_Oh oui ! Continue avec ton machin ! Oh ouiiiiiiiiii !_

Zacharias se frotta contre le sexe de Fred alors que George jouissait profondément en lui. L'instrument de métal ne faisait plus peur à Smith, même que celui-ci le chercha de la main pour se rafraîchir le tu-sais-quoi qui venait tout juste de se calmer. Bien que tout aller recommencer dans pas long. Des longs gémissements de plaisirs solitaires sous la table ébranlèrent les murs. Même que le teneur du bar se laissa aller tout tranquillement dans le verre qu'il tentait de laver. Drôle de manière de le nettoyer. En tout cas, il le remit à sa place, parmi les verres plus où moins propres. (Eurk. Commentaire personnel insignifiant qui a pas sa place dans une fic comme celle-là !)

_Bien, alors,_ reprit précipitamment Hermione, _essayons d'avancer… Le premier point, c'est : sommes-nous tous d'accord pour continuer nos activités comme aujourd'hui ?_

Un oui retentissant émergea de la foule encore à poil et un peu éméchée. La réunion s'arrêta-là. Mais faut parier que les ébats, eux ne se sont pas arrêtés pour autant…

* * *

Pas s'inquiéter de ma santé mentale 


End file.
